IN THE ORDER
by reis64
Summary: En Mai 2007. Une convention sur les légistes et l'investigation criminelle à LONDRES, DUCKY invité est accompagné de TONY. Une hotesse de l'air... L' enfant de la jeune femme ami de Wes Carter est retrouvé mort dans Hide Park... cross-over NCIS-MI5
1. Chapter 1

Ce qui n'est pas OUT est IN

Ayant cherché longtemps le titre pour la suite de OUT OF ORDER j'ai fait preuve d'une imagination débordante en l'appelant tout simplement IN THE ORDER.

Encore un petit M, pour cibler les lecteurs qui ont apprécié ma première fic, et c'est pour les remercier que j'écris une nouvelle histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant.

La majorité de l'action va se dérouler dans ce qui est pour moi la plus belle ville du monde : LONDRES

(c'est juste mon avis), et avec le MI5 (SPOOK) plus spécialement Adam Carter.

Ce chapitre est une amorce de mon histoire, car je vais vous quitter pour « SUR UN TAS DE CENDRES » que j'ai égoïstement abandonné.

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

---------------

Chapitre 1 :

---------------

C'était un lundi, comme tous les autres lundis, rien de particulier, comme il en existe … chaque année, … chaque mois, et un par semaine. Mais ce dernier revêtait un symbole particulier, c'était le lundi 14 mai 2007 : 11h15 ; alors que tous les membres de l'équipe première du NCIS étaient inquiets, sur les dents, un seul de ses membres paraissait au-dessus de tout, planant, occultant à sa façon ses rêves et cauchemars.

Frustré de ne pouvoir claquer son agent ayant des réveils parfois douloureux, (enfin depuis plus de 6 mois ce dernier avait une conduite exemplaire quant à ses horaires et le reste…), Gibbs menaçait son PC « d'après lui récalcitrant », de le pulvériser, et comparait toutes les analyses d'Abby, les rapports préliminaires puis définitifs de Ducky, et ceux de son équipe de terrain : encore une affaire classée. Enfin il signa le tout et s'apprêta à monter chez le directeur, lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Jenny sur le balcon semblait impatiente, et regardait sa montre d'un air désapprobateur… Il ouvrit ses « mails » - « « rendez-vous ce matin à 11h00 » » Il vérifia l'heure, zut…

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du directeur il fut surpris de voir que Ducky était déjà là.

Il remit son rapport à Jenny. Et s'assit.

« Directeur, Ducky. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. » Surtout ne pas s'excuser ou demander pardon : marque de faiblesse.

« Comment se comporte l'agent DiNozzo actuellement ? »

« Bien compte tenu des circonstances. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Sur toutes les enquêtes que nous avons eut à traiter dernièrement il y avait eu matière à penser qu'il

pouvait revivre des moments assez pénibles, mais il a été très professionnel, même trop. Je ne connaîtrais pas les données je penserai qu'il briguerait ma place. Mais vous le savez mieux que moi.»

Ducky s'amusait parfois de leur vouvoiement c'était une façon à eux de dresser une barrière entre leur vie professionnelle et privée…

« Oui justement. Avez-vous récemment jeté un œil sur son agenda ? »

« Non ! »

« Il le faudrait, car il a noté en rouge : Jeudi 17 mai 2007 MARYLAND SALLE DE SPORT. »

« Je le pensais guérit. »

« Bien sur qu'il l'est ; même en cas de doute. Mais quelque part, il y est attaché… »

« Que pouvons nous faire ? »

« Le docteur Mallard, en temps que médecin, est invité à Londres pour une convention qui débute vendredi à 10h00 et finit lundi soir à 16h00, sur les légistes et l'investigation criminelle, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de le faire accompagner de l'Agent DiNozzo. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Eh oui pourquoi pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

---------------------

Chapitre 2 : Disparition

---------------------

Jeudi 17 mai 2007 : 11h55

Cela faisait bientôt 1 heure que leur avion tournait au-dessus de l'aéroport d'Heathrow, ils étaient partis la veille à 20h15 de DCA, avaient fait une escale à Philadelphie, à présent ils attendaient pour se poser.

Jusqu'à ce jour Tony n'avait jamais été malade en avion, sauf peut-être les avions de liaisons avec les sièges rembourrés avec des noyaux de pêche, et encore rien de comparable avec ce qu'il endurait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Le long courrier avait fait quelques virages « sur l'aile », et l'estomac de l'agent du NCIS avait du mal à retrouver sa place, Ducky prudent et prévoyant tenait en main le fameux petit sac, nul doute que son ami dont le teint virait au blanc, en aurait l'utilité à un moment ou à un autre.

Finalement contre toute attente le Boeing s'aligna dans l'axe pour l'atterrissage, le soulagement de Tony fut de courte durée, les secousses sur la piste n'arrangèrent rien, et il arracha littéralement le sac des mains de son ami.

Enfin l'avion freina violemment et se dirigea à vitesse réduite en direction du tarmac, les passerelles de débarquement approchant rapidement.

Enfin après un temps infini les lumières « détacher vos ceintures » s'allumèrent, les passagers se levèrent, prirent leurs affaires, et se précipitèrent rapidement vers la sortie comme si leur vie en dépendait, Ducky en « bon vieux britannique » ne s'affola pas et attendait patiemment, à côté son passager gardait les paupières closes.

« Tony on est arrivé, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

« On bouge encore ! »

« Mais non. Ecoutes les passagers sortent. »

Une ambulance s'approcha de l'avion.

« Si tu connaissais les hôpitaux anglais comme je les connais, tu serais guérit. »

A ce moment Tony sentit une main douce et fraîche se poser sur son front.

« Votre ami est malade ? » La voix était agréable, il osa un œil, elle était là devant lui, magnifique dans son petit uniforme, ses cheveux châtains clairs, relevés avec goût en chignon, elle le fixait de ses jolis yeux verts, un air inquiet sur son visage, si les sirènes de l'ambulance, et l'avertissement de son ami ne l'avaient pas fait bouger… il se leva d'un bond, faillit trébucher sur Ducky dans sa précipitation,

« Non je vais bien, j'aime sortir dans le calme. » Le vieux médecin secoua la tête, et se leva à son tour, prit ses affaires et se dirigea en direction de la sortie, derrière lui, Tony parlait à l'hôtesse, il lui donna un petit carton, alors que sur un autre il notait quelque chose.

Que ce soit aux Etats-Unis ou en Europe le charme du jeune homme opérait toujours. Les passagers montèrent dans plusieurs bus, qui les conduisirent à l'arrivée, alors qu'une personne était évacuée en ambulance. Les deux agents récupérèrent leurs affaires sur le tourniquet puis se dirigèrent vers la douane, qu'ils passèrent sans encombre.

Dans le hall plusieurs personnes de Tour Operator attendaient avec des pancartes, un peu à l'écart un homme habillé en uniforme, et coiffé d'une casquette sur laquelle était brodé Park Lane Hôtel attendait.

Ducky attrapa son jeune compagnon par le bras, et lui indiqua l'endroit.

« Je crois que c'est pour nous. »

« Bonjour messieurs, l'employé du grand hôtel vérifia sur sa liste. Messieurs Mallard, et DiNozzo ? »

« Exact. »

«Nous attendons quelques instants, un autre médecin va nous rejoindre il voyageait dans le même avion. »

Quelques minutes après ils furent rejoints par un homme petit et rondouillard, portant des lunettes de myope qui devait avoir entre 45/50 ans.

« Je suis le médecin Liver Stafford, je travaille comme médecin légiste au département de police de Baltimore. » Il leur serra la main, et s'adressa à Tony.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt.»

« Le monde est petit. »

Ducky remarqua tout de suite la tension entre les deux hommes, si « parfois » le légiste aimer raconter des histoires ou souvenirs, il n'avait pas toujours la mémoire des noms et visages, et cela depuis fort longtemps. Il racontait souvent que dans sa jeunesse il avait conversé presque deux heures avec une jeune femme charmante au demeurant qui se souvenait parfaitement de lui, et lorsqu'il l'avait quitté il ignorait son nom… Mais Liver Stafford il s'en souvenait bien, et la pâleur de Tony n'avait plus rien à voir avec son mal de l'air, pourtant ce dernier se maîtrisait, le docteur Mallard se demanda s'il ne lui faudrait pas puiser en Tony la force d'affronter le légiste de Baltimore.

Ducky prenait grand soin de ses « clients » et jusqu'à présent aucun ne s'en était plaint, mais l'AUTRE…, il préféra ne plus y penser et se concentra sur la campagne londonienne, si belle, si fleurie en cette fin de printemps.

Le trajet jusqu'au prestigieux l'hôtel du quartier de Mayfair se déroula dans le plus stricte des silences…

Quarante cinq minutes après ils étaient rendus, les deux hommes du NCIS partageaient deux chambres communicantes.

Après avoir prit une douche et s'être changé le médecin du NCIS décida de descendre prendre un thé au « petit café Tchibo », alors que Tony s'allongea : il souhaitait être en forme pour la soirée, on ne sait jamais.

« Je reviens vite. »

« Prends tout ton temps. »

Le brave docteur revint un peu avant 18 heures, il avait rencontré des anciens étudiants de l'université d'Edimbourg, avec lesquels il avait prit rendez-vous plus tard dans la soirée.

Tony dormait paisiblement sur le ventre la main droite sous sa tête, la gauche pendant hors du lit, un vent frais faisait voler les rideaux et avait rafraîchit la température de la pièce.

Ducky referma silencieusement la fenêtre, et remonta le drap sur son compagnon, qui gémit et bougea dans son sommeil.

Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir passer une soirée agréable, sur un fauteuil Tony avait soigneusement préparé ses habits, un costume gris clairs, d'une grande ligne italienne sa préférée : Ermenegildo Zegna.

Le légiste n'avait pas pensé une seule fois qu'ils allaient passer tout leur temps ensemble.

Il entra dans sa chambre, ouvrit rideaux et fenêtre, et observa un instant le trafic dans la rue, s'imprégnant de l'odeur si particulière de la merveilleuse City qu'il aimait tant. Demain il ferait sans doute ce qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, se lever au petit matin, et arpenter 1 ou 2 heures les rues, croisant ici et là quelques « lords » anglais habillés en noir avec chapeau haut de forme et parapluie, partant travailler. Le hasard de ses pas le conduirait au St James, et il pourrait observer les canards barbotant dans le Lac, il continuerait ensuite sa promenade sur le Mall jusqu'à Trafalgar Square, et la maison du parlement…Tony accepterait peut être de l'accompagner.

Des voix provenant de la chambre adjacente lui firent tendre l'oreille.

« Parfais je vous attends à 20 heures devant l'hôtel… je ne pense pas… il y eut un grand éclat de rire, non ce n'est pas mon père… c'est un ami… nous travaillons ensemble. » Ducky attendit quelques minutes, puis entra dans la chambre.

« Tu sors ce soir ? »

« Si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Non bien sur j'ai rencontré 3 anciens d'Edinbourg, tu risquerais de t'ennuyer avec nous. »

« Ouais tu sais ce qu'on dit. Tony se mit à fredonner : quand un légiste rencontre un autre légiste qu'est-ce qu'il se raconte des… aie ! » Le jeune agent se retourna surpris. « Non mais… »

« J'ai l'autorisation. Et toi que fais-tu ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Vicky la jeune hôtesse de l'air, elle a un jeune garçon de 6 ans, elle le déposera chez une amie ce soir, et après London By-Night. »

Adieu les rêves de lui faire découvrir la ville au petit matin, il aurait de la chance s'il ne s'endormirait pas durant la conférence.

« N'oublies pas que nous sommes ici pour le travail. »

A 20 heures précises un petit coupé sport s'arrêta devant l'hôtel. Tony monta rapidement, Vicky avait défait son chignon, ses cheveux ondulés descendaient en cascades sur ses épaules seulement recouvertes d'un châle en dentelle noir, elle portait une robe de soirée très échancrée qui semblait ne pas vouloir cacher grand-chose de son anatomie..

« Bonsoir Tony. »

« Vicky vous êtes… resplendissante. »

Ils passèrent une soirée inoubliable et mangèrent prés de l' ExCeL, Royal Victoria Dock à bord du très chic 

Sunborn Yacht Hotel, ensuite ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à The End qui est une des discothèques les plus à la mode de Londres, et finalement se promenèrent le long de la Tamise…

Un bruit dans la chambre à côté réveilla Ducky, il vérifia l'heure trois heures du matin passées : décidément ces jeunes.

Le légiste se leva à 6h30 pour sa promenade matinale, des sirènes de police, d'ambulance l'avaient réveillé,tous semblaient se dirigeaient en direction de Hyde Park.

A 8h30, lorsque Ducky rentra de son périple il s'approcha de la réception afin de se tenir au courrant.

« Que s'est-il passé ce matin ? »

« Un jeune garçon a été découvert noyé dans le Serpentine Lake. »

« On connaît son identité ? »

«Pas encore. La police a lancé des avis un peu partout. Vous êtes le docteur Mallard je crois ? »

« Exact ! »

« Votre ami a laissé un mot. » Le réceptionniste lui tendit une enveloppe non cachetée. Avec un mot à l'intérieur.

« Je vous attends à 9h30 au petit café. Tony.»

« Il est sortit il y a longtemps ? »

« Il a reçu un coup de fil un peut avant sept heures, il est parti immédiatement. »

« Mais enfin il ne connaît personne à Londres ! Savez-vous qui lui a téléphoné ?»

« C'était une jeune femme. »

Bien sur !

Subitement la vérité le toucha de plein fouet, personne sauf celle qui se nommait Vicky et qui avait un fils de 6 ans, bien il n'était pas un probie, mais il avait l'esprit vif. Il remonta précipitamment dans la chambre, fouilla les affaires de son ami à la recherche du numéro de téléphone ; rien Tony devait l'avoir sur lui…

L'heure du début de la convention approchait à grands pas, à 10 h00 précises les portes s'ouvrirent chacun reçu un badge, avec nom, service, fonctions et pays, ensuite chaque participant put accéder à la place qui lui était réservée, le siège à côté de Ducky demeurait inlassablement vide. Après le traditionnel discours de bienvenue, la conférence débuta. La fin de la matinée fut consacrée à la personnalité des tueurs, leur motivation, après le déjeuner, le débat s'orienta sur l'utilité des profilers, des médiums. Ducky commençait à être inquiet il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Tony depuis le matin.

La première journée se termina aux alentours de 17h35, Ducky demanda la clef à la réception c'est alors que deux policiers lui barrèrent le chemin pour l'ascenseur.

« Docteur Mallard ? »

« Oui c'est moi ! »

« Pourriez-vous nous suivre dans un endroit discret nous aimerions vous parler. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'un des policiers prit le médecin doucement mais fermement par le bras.

« Venez avec nous s'il vous plait. »

Ducky n'aimait pas cela, pas de trace de Tony et des policiers qui venaient sans aucun doute l'interroger.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit salon particulier.

« Quant avez-vous vu M. DiNozzo pour la dernière fois? »

« Hier soir, il devait être 18h00. »

« Et ce matin ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« A quelle heure est-il rentré cette nuit ? »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Répondez simplement à nos questions s'il vous plait. »

« Il avait rendez-vous hier soir, avec une certaine Vicky, il a du rentrer un peu après 3 heures du matin. »

Un des hommes notait précieusement tous les renseignements et semblait les comparer avec d'autres notes.

« L'enfant qui a été retrouvé ce matin est le fils de cette jeune femme Matt Phils, 6 ans. »

« Mon dieu c'est terrible, mais quel rapport avec mon collègue ?»

« Mme Victoria Phils, a laissé son fils à son ex-belle sœur Lise Lender qui habite près de hyde park hier soir, il semblerait que l'enfant soi parti de chez elle de son plein grès, car il n'y a pas eu d'effraction ni trace de lutte, au beau milieu de la nuit sans doute entre 1 heure et matin et 2h30, heure à laquelle elle s'est levée et s'est aperçue de l'absence du petit garçon. Dans ce cas comme dans d'autres similaires, les premiers soupçons se portent sur la mère, et accessoirement sur son compagnon, même d'un soir. »

« Où est-il ? »

«Snow Hill Police Station -5 Snow Hill, London EC1A 2D, c'est le commissariat de la police de Londres le plus près."

« Vous l'avez arrêté ? »

« Pour l'instant il est en garde à vue, lui Mme Phils ont un emploi du temps assez flou hier soir, nous attendons des résultats de l'ADN trouvé sur les vêtements du garçon pour les comparer. »

Ducky avait confiance, Tony était innocent.

« Pourrais-je le voir ? »

« Nous vous tiendrons au courant. »

L'homme du NCIS s'interrogea sur la conduite à tenir devait-il en avertir Gibbs ? Que ferait-il de plus, crier après Tony, son inconscience, sa témérité, son manque de sérieux, au mieux le menacer de renvoi, au pire venir ici en Angleterre.

---------------

**Dans l'après midi.**

Tony avait eut le droit de passer un coup de téléphone, il n'avait pas appelé son ami au Park Lane, mais le NCIS, plus spécialement le directeur, qui espérait-il se souviendrait encore de quelqu'un qui le tirerait de cette mauvaise situation.

De ses années d'espionne à Londres Jenny Sheppard n'en gardait pas un souvenir impérissable, elle se rappelait surtout la façon dont elle avait quitté l'île britannique. Pourtant dans les mémos qu'elle recevait un nom apparaissait régulièrement : Harry Pierce-Directeur du MI5, ils avaient fait bien du chemin depuis leur dernière rencontre.

« Harry Pierce ! »

« Harry c'est Jenny Sheppard du NCIS."

"Cela fait bien longtemps. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Un de mes agents à Londres pour le travail, vient de m'appeler, il serait en garde à vue au commissariat de police de Snow Hill. C'est au sujet d'un corps découvert dans Hyde Park ce matin. Il n'y est pour absolument rien, j'ai entièrement confiance en lui. Pourriez-vous intervenir ; en souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

« C'est une affaire très délicate. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vous tiens au courant ».

--------

**Plus tôt vers 7h00.**

Vicky Phils était totalement affolée sa belle-sœur qui gardait Matt venait de l'appeler, il avait disparu, elle l'avait cherché partout, elle était désespérée. Vicky décida de demander de l'aide, et téléphona à Tony, il lui avait révélé son travail, elle pensa qu'il serait d'une aide précieuse, elle lui demanda de venir la rejoindre chez elle. Il nota rapidement l'adresse, sortit de l'hôtel, prit un taxi, et environ 15 minutes après il était rendu. Tony n'était pas d'un très grand réconfort moral, mais en tant qu'agent du NCIS il savait s'y prendre, ils éclusèrent rapidement toutes les possibilités, pas d'effraction chez Lise, ni trace de bagarre, l'enfant était parti en pyjama, la fugue était peu probable, ses petits camarades de classe n'avait aucune nouvelle, ainsi que les proches, amis ou famille, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : l'enfant avait été enlevé.

Dans chaque pays il fallait attendre un certain délai avant de déclarer une personne disparue, le Royaume-Uni ne dérogeait pas à cette règle, mais Matt était un enfant de 6 ans, Tony devait agir rapidement, et réconforter la jeune femme.

**A 9h00 du matin**

« Vicky quel est le commissariat le plus proche de chez Lise ? »

« Je ne sais plus regardez dans l'annuaire. »

« Il y en a trois : Snow Hill, Bishopsgate, Wood Street."

"Le premier peut-être, ils ne sont pas bien loin du centre ville. »

« Donnez moi une de ses photos, je m'y rends tout de suite, vous restez ici, on ne sait jamais. »

Elle se leva comme un automate, et lui tendit un petit cadre.

« C'était l'année dernière au zoo. »

Tony l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« On le retrouvera je vous en fais la promesse. »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il se retrouva en face de deux policiers en uniforme.

« Nous sommes bien chez Mme Victoria Phils. »

Tony regarda la sonnette.

« C'est ce qui est indiqué ici. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il se retourna vers le divan où se tenait Vicky en pleurs, elle leva ses jolis yeux verts pleins de larmes.

« Juste un ami. »

---------------

**Présent**

Ducky ne dormait pas, il s'occupait à lire et relire ses notes prises lors de la première journée de conférence afin de s'occuper l'esprit, ne pas penser à son collègue seul et perdu dans les méandres du système judiciaire londonien. Il entendit du bruit dans la chambre à côté, il vérifia l'heure, 23h07, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Comment prolonger la garde à vue d'un homme innocent ? Il faudrait avoir l'esprit tordu comme Gibbs pour le faire, les anglais étaient trop « protocole » pour s'aventurer à ce genre de mystification.

Ducky entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, il entendit encore un peu, pourtant sa curiosité le poussait à rejoindre l'autre pièce, à demander des explications, mais il estima que Tony avait besoin de décompresser, dieu seul savait ce qui s'était passé cette journée. Tellement de souvenirs pénibles avaient pu ressurgir dans l'esprit de l'agent DiNozzo, il existait des coïncidences tragiques. Si Tony avait besoin d'aide il le rejoindrait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il en demeura presque frustré, ils partageaient tellement de choses. Soulagé il s'endormit.

Dans la chambre à côté Tony se regardait dans la glace, quelques points de sutures ornaient son arcade sourcilière gauche, son visage était tuméfié, sa lèvre inférieure enflée et douloureuse, les jointures de sa main droite ensanglantées. Il sourit « Aie », en pensant à l'état de ses adversaires, pourtant il n'y avait pas matière à rire. Il ressentit à ce moment comme un léger souffle sur sa nuque.

« Tu es content de toi DiNozzo ? »

« Non boss désolé. »

Il se retourna il était seul dans la chambre, sur que si Gibbs avait été là, il en aurait eut mal à la main de lui donner des claques, depuis son arrivée en Europe il les accumulait les bêtises… et pas des moindres.

---------------

prochain chapitre rencontre avec Adam Carter dans 15 jours (au moins)


End file.
